Fire and Ice
by Mrs. Tophat
Summary: AU. Loki goes to Midgard where he meets a young woman who shares a story similar to his own. And he falls for her, and she falls for him. But they soon help one another to overcome problems together, through pain and tears, happiness and joy, fear and hate, and anger and distrust.
1. A new world and a new friend

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I cursed under my breath as I landed on the ground with a force strong enough to cause fatal damage to a mortal. Fortunately, I'm a god. But, my so-called brother and father saw me as nothing but an enemy. I would have sooner rather been sent to some far-off realm than stay in the company of liars and kings.

I studied my surroundings. Trees, grass and vegetation of the purest green, an orange and pink-streaked sunset, and mountains reaching peaks of the sky with white-capped tops.

I smirked to myself. I have been sent back Midgard. I have no allies nor enough power to conquer this world, but I could live here, unknown to anyone.

Taking a deep breath, I stood and made my way to the nearest mountain to get the best view of this new world. A god among worthless mortals. A king, unknown by anyone. A king of nothing. But a king nonetheless.

I soon reached the peak of the mountain, where I was able to see the distant lights of civilization. There was nothing in this cursed realm worth my time, but I should be able to see the Midgardians who were miles below me.

**_Misty's P.O.V._**

I grumbled as I wiped my hands on my apron. I worked at a small diner in the city of Seattle as a waitress. But I couldn't complain. It's better than living with my dad and dealing with his abuse. I'm 24 and I'm very lonely, and I always have been. I didn't get much respect at work either, so I guess I just have to deal with the world on my own. I had only a few friends and I lived alone in an apartment. But, I made the most of it.

I was the only blonde in my family, platinum blonde with extremely pale skin, if I'm going to be more precise. I'm short for my age, I have bluish-green eyes, and a small splash of freckles on my cheeks, and I have a tattoo of a rabbit on my wrist. I grew up listening to Stevie Nicks with my mom, and I loved listening to musicals, like Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Jekyll and Hyde, etc.

My head shot up when I heard the door open and saw a man walk into the diner. He was tall, much taller than me. He had piercing green eyes, full of mischief and glee. He wore a black suit and a gold and green scarf, and he had a black cane with him. He looked about 25-30 years old, but he had the posture of someone much older.

He took a seat at a booth near the door and picked up the menu on the table. I walked to him and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Ahem. Sir?" I asked timidly.

He looked up and grinned.

"Hello, miss." the man responded. He had slight accent, but I couldn't tell from where.

"What will you be having today?" I asked, pulling out my notepad and a pencil.

He glanced at the menu then said, "I will be having the steak, with a baked potato, and red wine."

I wrote down his order, then turned on my heel to give the paper to Jerry, the cook.

"Order up!" I informed him, flinching when he snatched the paper out of my hand.

I waited for Jerry to finish the food, while I sat at an empty table, trying to avoid the gaze of the man with the green eyes. Every time I looked at them, it was like a force was trying to pull me towards him. But what really scared me was that, I liked it.

I couldn't ignore the feeling anymore and I got up and sat down at the booth across from the man.

"Why hello, dear. What brings you back here?" he asked in a very polite tone, which I wasn't expecting. Usually every customer who sees me, sees me as a freak.

"You just looked kind of lonely, back here all by yourself." I said, trying to fake a happy tone.

He gave a small smile, which was very contagious, because the next thing I knew, I was smiling right back him.

"You have very lovely eyes, my dear. Tell me your name, please." he asked.

"Misty." I said.

"Misty." he repeated. "What a lovely name."

I blushed. This is something that never happens to me, so this was a very surreal experience. I raked a hand through my long hair, still smiling.

"MISTY!" I jumped when I heard Jerry's loud voice boomed towards me.

I got up and grabbed the tray of food and brought it to the man, then I went back and brought the wine bottle and wine glass to him.

With a smile, I turned around and left the man to his business. But I flinched when he called out, "Wait! Come back."

I came back and he smiled and said, "Stay with me a while, Misty. As you said yourself, I'm all by myself back here."

I bit my lip as I sat down in the seat across from his. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "So, what's your story, my dear?"

I smiled shyly and said, "I don't have a story. At least not one that's worth your time."

He waved me off and said, "Nonsense. A woman of your grace and beauty must have a little something to her."

I sighed. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I don't even know your name."

He smirked and said, "How about we make a deal? I'll give you my name, if you give me your story?"

I thought about it. This man was the closest thing I had to a friend, so I guess I better not pass up this opportunity.

"Deal." I said, earning a smile from the man.

"Splendid."

I sighed, getting ready to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Well, I was born in Arizona, in 1993 in the summer. I had my mother, father and brother and we lived in a small house in Utah, where we lived in happiness for a long time. My brother and I were best friends growing up. We'd watch horror movies together every Friday night, we'd go prank our neighbors, and we loved going to the creek by our house for hours of fun. But when I was about 13, my mom and brother died in a car crash. Then, it was just me and my dad. And my dad started to abuse me, and hit me hard. But, I saved my money until I was 18, when I bought a car and I moved to Seattle, to finally get away from him. But, now I have a crummy job and no friends."

By this time, tears were forming in my eyes, and I blinked them away so the man wouldn't notice.

I looked back into his eyes, and saw acceptance. Something I hadn't seen since I was 13.

"Such a tragic story, my dear. But, I'd like to know just a little bit more about you. What are your hobbies? Talents? Favorite things to do? Favorite music? Such things like that?" he asked.

I sniffled and said, "Well, love to draw and read mystery books. I can sing and play piano. I love to listen to musicals and write my own stories. And I love Stevie Nicks, Coldplay and The Piano Guys."

He gave me a satisfied smile as he said, "You sound like a wonderful woman. I hope to see you again, my dear girl."

I smiled back and said, "You never gave me your name, you know."

He smirked again. "I am Loki. Loki Laufeyson."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Loki."

He smiled and he pulled out a black leather wallet and laid down a hundred dollar bill, making my jaw drop.

"Uh, y-you don't need to pay that much! It was only a $25-"

"I know, Misty. But you deserve it." Loki said with a smirk. "I will return tomorrow night."

And with that, he was out the door. I took the money to Jerry, where he gave me $75 back and I worked until 10:00, when my shift ended. I was so excited and intrigued by Loki. He was definitely not from around here.


	2. Strange creature

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I left the restaurant, feeling a little less angry. This mortal, had a story much similar to mine. But, she is only a mortal. A simple acquaintance, merely another human. However, I felt it was now my duty to spend more time with this mysterious creature of Midgard. She was rather timid and cautious, but I sensed a great feeling of curiosity, grace and wisdom from her. All I had to do was earn her trust, and quite possibly something more.

I watched Misty, wash the filthy floors and clean the table tops, until she was finally released to her home. I followed her, in the shadows. I was going to be for certain that no one would dare harm my little pet. She entered a building and I knew she was home, where she wanted to be.

This strange little creature had seized my mind and heart, and I had to know more about her. And maybe she would be feel the same about me. This little creature had something about her that I couldn't quite place my finger on. Something that differed from any other woman I had ever known and seen. It was as if she had something hidden, just under her skin. It was a very strange feeling, and I demanded to know more about it. It was essential that I get to know this strange little creature. To protect her. To have her. And to be with her.

**_Misty's P.O.V._**

I closed my apartment door and locked it, then I walked to the framed picture I had of my brother and mom on my piano.

"Hey mom. Hey Lance. I maybe made a new friend today. He's tall, very tall. But you know me, I'm a shortie. Right Lance?" I said to the photos, laughing to myself.

I kissed both photos, and a tear fell from my face. I missed them so much.

But I sat at my piano and started to play, to calm my nerves. I played, "Stay with Me" by Sam Smith. And I sang with it as well. As I played and sang, I started crying. I felt like I was singing to my mom and brother, and I wished they could stay with me.

I stopped in the middle of the song, and rested my head in my hands, as I sobbed. I glanced at the rabbit tattoo on my wrist, which I had gotten as a reminder of my brother, because he and I loved rabbits growing up. And seeing the rabbit made me feel a little better, because it gave me hope about the future. Every day, I always tried to make the best out of a bad situation. To be kind and loving to everyone. But sometimes, it was difficult to do.

But, I got up from the piano, and got myself something to eat and took my anti-depression pills. Better to save myself from suicide, right?

That man at the diner. Loki. He was a very unusual man. He was definitely not from the U.S., and I couldn't quite place where he was from. He was polite. Very polite. But, he seeming like a guy who would play pranks on people or mess with someone for his own amusement. His eyes definitely had mischief to them. But, he didn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe he and I would become friends.

I finally crawled into my bed and I drifted off, and my last conscious thought, was of Loki.


	3. Truth

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I woke up at 4:00 the next morning, when thunder boomed outside. I scoffed at myself. Scared of thunder? I had put up with a drunk and abusive father for a pretty big portion of my life, I dealt with a dead mother and brother, I've been mugged and beat up. But thunder? Not even a little bit scared.

I decided to get up anyways, because if I'm going to face another day, I might as well face it bright and early. I took a shower, put on a little bit of makeup, then I put on my light blue long sleeve shirt and my dark skinny jeans and I did my hair in a loose braid.

I didn't have to go into work until about 5:00 that afternoon, so maybe I could go on a walk, through the snow-covered forest nearby my apartment complex.

I know, doesn't sound like a smart idea. But I never went anywhere without my small switchblade my brother used to own. So, I grabbed my jacket, bookbag with my sketch book with my shaded pencils, and my iPhone with my earbuds and I headed out into the forest. The trees looked so beautiful, covered with snow and the cold never really bothered me, so I didn't care.

I listened to "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic. I absolutely loved that song, because it gave me a bigger confidence boost when I was feeling down. I found a bare spot under a tree, so I sat down and started to sketch a picture of the forest around me. I sat for a good 30 minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump and instinctively reach for the switchblade in my pocket.

I looked up and saw Loki towering above me, smiling. I took out my earbuds to talk to him.

"I am so sorry my dear. But I had to see you again, and when I saw you walking out here all alone, I was trying to get your attention, but you didn't respond." he said, making me blush.

"I'm sorry. I was listening to music." I explained, making him smile even wider.

He sat next to me and noticed my drawing.

"Well, my dear, you are quite talented." he commented.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Loki."

Loki looked at me and said, "You look freezing, my dear. Come closer, why don't you?"

I timidly came a little closer to Loki and he wrapped an arm around me. He was strangely warm. Warmer than a human should be.

"You _are _freezing, darling Misty. But do not fear, I'm here with you." he said.

I embraced his warm touch. There was something about him that told me that I trusted him and needed him more than anything else in the entire world.

"Loki?"

"Yes, dear?"

I gulped. "Could you tell me about you?"

He sighed and ran a hand against my cheek ever so slightly.

"Well, I was born quite a long time ago. But I'm adopted. I have a brother, a mother and a father that I grew up with. I was born into a family of... well royalty, you could say. My brother and I never really got along, and it wasn't until recently when we actually started to grow apart. I was sort of an outcast in my childhood, much like you. And I ran away from home recently after I found my real father, however... he died after I found him. But no matter. I am only trying to place my future together."

I placed my hand over his and said, "Don't worry Loki. I may not have much, but my door is always open if you ever need me. And at least I have you as a friend."

He chuckled and smiled at me. "You are strangely optimistic for someone with a past such as yours, my dear."

I blushed. "I'm just trying to stay positive."

He kissed the top of my head, and I was not prepared for it. I haven't been kissed in over ten years, and it was a very weird and overwhelming experience.

"Now you have to share some things about you. Favorite music? Favorite hobbies? Talents?"

Loki chuckled and said, "I do not really listen to music, dear girl. I love to trick those who cross me. I have a talent of trickery and illusion."

I nodded. "Sounds pretty fair."

He chuckled and stood up, pulling me up with him.

"You know, Misty. I think it's time I really show you who I am."

I immediately felt unsettled and nervous. "What do you mean by that, Loki?"

He chuckled and said, "You have nothing to fear, my dear girl. I only ask that you trust me."

I gulped, but I nodded. "Okay."

He stepped away from me, and he started glowing. Literally glowing gold. And in an instant, he was no longer wearing a formal suit and tie with a scarf. He was wearing a green and gold leather robe, black leather boots, a gold and green staff and a golden helmet with two long horns on it.

I gasped and tripped and fell backwards, feeling incredibly scared and confused.

"H-how did you do that?" I choked out, flinching when Loki extended his hand to me.

"Well, dear Misty. I have something to confess. I am not of this realm. I am Loki of Asgard."

My eyes widened as I stepped away from Loki. "Loki? Loki as in Loki; the Norse god of Mischief and Trickery?"

He smirked at me. "The one and only, my dear Misty. And I want to take you to Asgard with me. I sense something in you. Something that intrigues me."

I slowly took his hand and we were in a kaleidoscope of colors, and the next moment, we were standing on a bridge leading to a beautiful golden palace.

"Misty, welcome to Asgard." Loki said with a grin.


	4. Why I brought you here

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

"Wait! Why am I here!?" Misty exclaimed, and I could hear the alarm evident in her voice. I chuckled and dragged her into the palace, ignoring her attempts to escape.

"I brought you here because I am simply curious about you, my dear pet. As soon as I laid eyes on you, I could sense something in you. Something that differed from any goddess or mortal I have ever known in my lifetime. You are a strange little creature, and I'm going to find out what makes you so different." I explained, as I finally arrived in my chambers.

I locked the door behind me and I quickly rushed to her aid.

"Now, my dear Misty. Are you hurt at all? Are you feeling all right?" I asked, genuinely concerned for her well being.

She shook her head, wide-eyed in shock. I took it as a sign she was not all right. I held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Look at me, Misty. I can promise you that you have nothing to fear. I will bend you. Test you. Break you. But I will not harm you, nor will anyone else in Asgard. You are safe, and you are in good hands here. I care about you and I promise I will never harm you." I said trying my best to reassure her.

Misty's eyes still held fear and caution. She was in no state to deal with me or anyone for that matter.

"I will show you to your room, where you may get some rest. We begin training in the morning." I explained.

Misty gasped when I gripped her arm and started to take her to her room.

"Wait! You can't just take me to some other world and expect me to do whatever you want." she exclaimed.

I sighed. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I can. And I already have. You don't belong in Midgard, Misty. I can sense you don't. Your new home is here, in Asgard with me."

She glared at me. "I don't even know you. I only met you a day ago."

I smiled. "Ah, but you will know me, just as I know you. However, your little special thing is all that matters right now. And tomorrow, we shall find out exactly what it is."

I took her to her room and I closed her door and locked it, sealing her inside. I stood for a moment, to listen to her. I heard soft weeping coming from the room. It would be a lie if I had said I did not feel guilty, but this creature was unique. I simply must know what my pet held inside of her.


	5. Gifts

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I crawled into the bed in my room and cried myself to sleep. This was happening so fast and was too surreal to believe. Loki, the Norse god of Mischief, had taken me to Asgard, saying I had something special in me that he had never seen before. And I would never return to my own home.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't be angry at Loki. He took me away from a place that hated me, and I hated it. Loki had saved me from what I feared: loneliness. But maybe I would find out what my special thing was. I never felt normal in my life, and I never knew why. I was nothing but a freak. An outcast. But, Loki understood my pain. And maybe, just maybe, I could trust him.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Loki knocking on my door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and exclaimed, "Yes?"

Loki didn't come in, but I could hear him through to door.

"Are you presentable?" he asked.

I blushed. I had nothing else to wear but the clothes I came to Asgard in.

"I will be in just a minute!"

I got up and put my pants, shoes and jacket on. I ran to the door and I was in front of Loki in an instant.

"Good morning, Loki." I said as politely as I could.

He looked over me, scanning and inspecting me.

"We must get you some true Asgardian clothing, my dear." Loki said, waving his hand over me.

I was then wearing an emerald green gown with gold armbands and a gold hem. My hair was also changed into a loose braid and I was in green and gold sandals. I gasped in shock, but I was grateful.

"Thank you, Loki." I said.

Loki grinned and took my hand.

"We shall begin your training now." he explained, and we were suddenly in a huge empty room. There were no windows, no doors and only a few torches on the stone walls.

"What is this place?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "This place is where we will find out what what exactly is inside of you."

Loki waved his hands and suddenly, there were at least a dozen Lokis surrounding me. I tensed up and the Lokis smirked at me and spoke all at once, "Try to find the real me, but do not move from you current spot, my dear."

My heartbeat quickened and I couldn't control my breathing. I was scared. I was frozen.

"Come now, my dear. You're pathetic, you mewling quim. Your brother could do it. But I'm sure your father doesn't even care about you." the Lokis said.

Now not only was I scared, but I was now angry.

"Shut up." I muttered, making the Lokis chuckle.

"Your own father said he wished you were never born. You were a child he never wanted. Your own father preferred your brother over you, because he hated you. He hated your very soul-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and I felt an energy spark from deep inside of me.

"You're nothing! You are merely a weak and terrified human, far too cowardly to stand against your father, whom doesn't even love you!" the Lokis snarled.

"**SHUT UP!**" I roared and in an instant, I stuck my hands straight out in front of me, and I saw fire bursting from my palms, right at the Lokis in front of me, incinerating them.

I gasped at what I had done, and Lokis became one again, looking just as shocked as I was.

"Well, my dear. It seems we have found what your special thing is. You are gifted with pyrokinesis." Loki explained in pure awe and amazement.

I stepped away from Loki, still staring into my hands. "What's that? And why do I have it?"

He chuckled and stepped forward, taking my hands in his. "It means you have the ability to control fire, my dear Misty. However, we must find out how you came to have these gifts."

I looked into Loki's piercing green eyes in fear. "Those things you said. Were they true?"

Loki's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of guilt and regret. "Yes. But I only used them to awaken your special thing. You see, when supernatural gifts lay dormant for many years, they are extremely dangerous and difficult to awaken, especially if the powers are unknown. So, I used your most powerful emotions to awaken your powers. In no way, was I trying to hurt you out of malice. You're far too precious, my dear."

Loki took my right hand and lightly traced the palm of my hand with his fingertips. I came a step closer to Loki as I studied his face. It was full of question, curiosity, amazement, mischief and care. But I trusted him.

"Try to summon your powers again, my dear. Only a small amount of energy will be sufficient." Loki asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, how do I do that?"

He chuckled and kiss my hand. "Think of a memory. A powerful memory. One that means a great deal to you."

I took my hand back and closed my eyes. I went through my memories and found one. The memory of the police knocking on my door when I was 13 years old.

**_"Are you Misty Ray?" the officer asked. _**

**_I nodded. "Yes, that would be me. Why?"  
_**

**_He had a grim look on his face as he said, "I'm afraid I have terrible news for you. Your mother and brother, Lance and Grace Ray, have died in a car accident. Your father survived however."_**

**_For one moment of my life, I was speechless. Then the next, I was a mess of tears and heartbreak. My heart was literally cracking and twisting in my chest, and my mind was filled with the images of my brother's head cracking into the windshield of the car and my mother being crushed by the airbag._**

"Misty?" Loki asked in growing alarm, snapping me out of my trance.

I looked at my hands and fire was glowing in my palms, violently flickering into the air.

"Good. Now, focus on the wall and try to fire your flames to it." Loki instructed, getting behind me.

I stared at the wall, held out my hands, and focused on the wall. And flames burst from my palms as they scorched the wall, turning the white stone to black and cinder tinted. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself, as Loki was now standing in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well done, my dear! That was very nicely done. You are truly a magnificent creature." he said, taking my hands and we were out of the room and in a library-looking place.

I smiled to myself. I'm not ordinary or normal. And I kind of liked it.


	6. Where did my powers come from?

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I took Misty and myself to the library to see if we could look through the many books to see if we could find any history of any mortal, god or creature with pyrogenesis. I myself had only ever heard of pyrokinesis when Odin told Thor and I tales of men who could control the elements to conquer the universe.

"Where do we start, Loki?" Misty asked with a shaky breath.

I could tell she was nervous about me and her newfound powers. However, I was more concerned for her well being and her powers. Once she had activated her gifts, she would have a difficult time controlling them. But I would be there to help her control them.

"We shall start with the history of Asgard and discover if there were once a god or goddess with your gifts and how they received them." I said, pointing to a case of books in the far end of the library.

We made our way to the books and Misty began scanning for books, eyeing each and every one with suspicion. She looked so focused and concentrated, I do not believe she ever looked more beautiful.

I was quickly beginning to develop new feelings for her. I now cared about her, not just her new powers. She had a beautiful mind and a pure heart, which the opposite of me. I had a heart splattered with darkness and a mind filled with thoughts of horror. But maybe Misty would rub off on me just a little. I glanced at her examining a book in her hands, and I noticed her fingertips glowing red and the book cover also glowing.

"Misty?" I warned, and her head snapped up at my face. I motioned to her hands and she gasped as she dropped the book in surprise.

"Loki? What's wrong with me?" she asked in growing panic.

I took her hands, which were now very warm.

"You have nothing to fear, my dear. Your powers are simply growing. I'll help you control them, but for now, we must research." I explained, trying to calm her down.

She nodded and carefully picked up the book and continued reading it. I found three or four books as I carried them to a spot on the floor to read them. This could take quite a while to go through.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of searching, Misty ran to me with a blue book in her hands,m saying, "Loki! I found something!"

I sat upright as she sat next to me and pointed to a page in her book which showed a chapter on a queen from one of the nine realms with pyrokinesis. I raised an eyebrow at Misty in question.

"Read it! I think we found our answer." she said. The excitement and curiosity in her was evident in her voice.

I cleared my throat and read aloud.

"Aaliyah, former mortal of Midgard, was the only one of her realm with pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire. She was a benevolent being, using her powers to seek out unholy beings and spirits in Midgard and destroying them. Aaliyah came to receive her powers from a spirit of Muspelheim when she was but an infant, as she was cursed with these gifts and so shall all of her children and their children, and so on. However, she was killed in a fiery blast involving her her son and herself, so as to save her son, daughter and husband from an icy demon of the Jotunheim, leaving only her husband and her daughter to survive without her."

Misty looked at me with concern and worry. "Do you think I got my powers from her?"

I thought about it and tried to connect the dots. The story of Aaliyah and Misty's tragic story were somehow connected. It was quite possible for Misty to receive her gifts that way.

"It's possible. Maybe she was an ancestor of yours." I said.

Misty tilted her head back and sighed in exhaustion. We had been here for quite a while, and I could tell she was feeling a tad bit tired.

"Tired, my dear?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. But what I would like to do is go on a walk around the kingdom, if that's okay?"

I closed the book and sighed. I wasn't so sure she was ready to meet the kingdom quite yet. Especially if her powers were still unstable.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to do that, my dear." I warned.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Please? If I'm going to stay here, wouldn't it be smart for me to get to know my new home?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Misty, please. I really don't think it to be wise to do this."

Misty got up and reached for my hand, trying to pull me up.

"If you don't get up, I'll go without you." she warned.

My eyes shot open in shock. "No! You cannot and you will not leave this palace without me. Do you have any idea what the people of this kingdom would do if they discovered you are not of this world? They would seize you and harm you. They do not take kindly to things they do not understand. If I am not there to protect you, they could very well kill you."

She stepped back and I noticed her clenched knuckles were glowing. She was angry.

"Misty, calm down. I will take you around the kingdom soon. But not today." I said as calmly as I could manage.

Her eyes were still glazed in fear and slight anger. But, she took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'll stay here. But could we at least walk around the palace?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Yes. We shall go now, if you'd like."

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as she pulled me up and we left the library. This girl would be a handful to deal with.


	7. Getting to know you

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

Loki and I left the library, but I considered Loki's words. Would the people of Asgard really hate me because of my powers? Would they really hurt and kill me if they found out about my powers? But maybe it's for the best. What if I got nervous or angry in public and I accidentally set someone on fire?

"Are you all right, my dear?" Loki asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

I nodded as we continued walking around the hallways of the massive palace. Loki was looking around every corner, looking quite paranoid.

"Why do you look so on edge?" I asked.

Loki's mouth twitched into a smirk as he replied, "Well, I didn't tell my brother or my father that I returned home, and with a guest. And I'm counting on them not seeing us."

"Oh." I said, following Loki around the hallways.

The palace was beautiful. And bigger than I ever thought any building could be. You could fit an entire city in it and still have plenty of room. But Loki let me stop and admire the architecture when I wanted to.

There was an awkward silence between me and Loki. We hadn't really talked to each other much since we first met and since the forest. So, now's my chance.

"So, uh. What's your brother's name, Loki?" I asked.

He scratched his head uncomfortably and said, "Thor."

My jaw dropped. Thor? _THOR?! _God of Thunder?! Are you kidding me?!

"Your brother is Thor!?" I said with amazement.

Loki smirked at me. "Yes. And Odin is my father. Although, we are not related by blood. As I said before, I am adopted."

I couldn't help but grin.

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed, making Loki chuckle.

I looked down and noticed my hands were glowing again, but this time I wasn't scared.

"Hey Loki. Watch this." I said, concentrating on the flames and making them shoot down the hallway and exploding into a shower of sparks. Loki began laughing at my fire display and I couldn't help but giggle as well.

"You are getting a tad bit of control over your powers my dear." Loki said, gently taking my hand in his and kissing it.

I think I'm starting to like in here in Asgard.


	8. Control

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I was both impressed and nervous about Misty's growing powers. Her powers would only grow and become very powerful, but also dangerous. If Misty were to be very scared, angry or threatened, she could set a fiery blaze to all of the nine realms.

"Loki? Are you all right?" Misty asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I forced a smile and said, "I'm quite all right, my dear. What we need to focus on right now is getting you more used to your new powers."

She nodded and we were back in the training room, the black scorch mark on the wall still there.

"All right then. What we need to start on first is connecting your emotions to your abilities." I explained.

Misty nodded, allowing me to further explain.

"Think of something that makes you truly happy. You will be able to control your powers better if you are happy." I said.

Misty nodded and closed her eyes, and I didn't have to dig into her mind to know she was struggling to find a happy memory. But, a few moments later, she started humming a song, with a smile evident on her face.

"_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night,_

_And wouldn't you love to love her?"_

Misty held out her palms and fire was flickering brightly in them. She grinned and slightly flicked her wrist up, and the flames curled into the air, the base of the fire still firmly planted in her hand.

I smiled and said, "Good. Now, think of a memory when you were scared. Not merely nervous or jumpy, but utterly and truly, terrified for yourself."

Her flames died down and she closed her eyes once again, looking for a memory. A few seconds later, flames were erupting from her hands and spreading throughout the room, surrounding her and myself. Misty was trembling and her flames were building higher and higher, flickering on the walls and the ceiling. She was losing control.

"Misty! It's all right! Nothing will harm you!" I called out in a relatively calm voice.

Her eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath and her flames instantly ceased.

I took a few steps toward her and said, "Now, think of a memory that makes you angry. Angry enough to kill."

Misty closed her eyes and it was not long before her fists were clenched and flames and embers were spreading throughout the room and scorching the walls once again. I took another step to her and with a smirk, I whispered into her ear, "Good. Now use your anger. Just think of your father, coming home drunk, and violent. He pins you against the wall. Punching you in the stomach, creating yet another bruise on your pale, white skin. He yells at you. Calls you by names I do not dare repeat. He tells you that you are nothing. That no one will ever love you. He backhands your beautiful face, cutting your cheek with his nails, telling you to be gone from his sight."

Misty's arms sprung straight out in front of her and flames burst from her palms and completely turned the entire room black with cinders and embers, but she did not cease. She growled as she spread her arms and created a pool of molten lava, bubbling and popping in the center of the room. I gently caressed Misty's shoulders as she shook with anger, still firing her flames into the pool of lava.

"Now, think of that happy memory again." I instructed, still holding her shoulders.

Her breathing calmed slightly as she closed her eyes and began humming that very same song again.

_"Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and, _

_Who will be her lover?"_

The pool of lava gradually dissipated, as did the growing flames in the room and the embers were now non existent.

"Good my dear. You are learning. How do you feel?" I asked, gently kissing her ear.

She shivered and said, "Tired."

I smirked and laid my chin on her shoulder. "I thought you would be. Do not worry. Your powers will be completely in your control before too much longer."

Perhaps this young girl has nothing to fear at all...


	9. Revenge

**_Misty's P.O.V._**

Over the next few days, Loki and I continued to train my powers, and I was starting to get pretty good at controlling them. I could even create things from my fires. I even created a chair made from molten lava rock with my powers. But I could tell there was something up with Loki that he wasn't sharing. He always seemed on edge whenever I used my powers. But so was I.

I started thinking about my dad. If I were to go back to Earth and see my dad again, I'd make him sorry he ever even thought of abusing me. But maybe I could go back with Loki.

"Loki?" I asked while Loki and I were in the library, still reading on information of my powers.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied, politely closing his book to listen to me.

"Could we go back to Midgard and see my father?" I asked.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would you want to do that?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Loki's eyes suddenly filled with clarity as he cut me off, "No!"

I raised my eyebrow in question and said, "No, what?"

Loki stood and looked me dead in the eye and in a dead serious voice, he said, "You cannot go back to Midgard for revenge on your father, Misty!"

I stepped back and glared at Loki. "Loki, that man deserves it! And you should know how it feels!"

Loki gripped my wrists and growled, "I do. But believe me, revenge is not the proper way to go about it."

I narrowed my eyes at Loki and hissed, "Yeah? And how did you gain that experience?"

Loki took a step forward and snarled, "I tried it myself! I tried to kill my father! I tried to conquer Midgard! I tried to take over Asgard! But it all failed!"

I could feel my powers pulsating in my veins, threatening to burst out. I tried to calm myself, but I was struggling.

"Let go of me, Loki." I warned.

Loki released his hold on my wrists and I turned away from him and went back to my books. Loki has never been like that with me before, but I had never been that with Loki.

I resumed going through my book, picking up where I left off. Fairy tales and stories of how a band of men came together after receiving gifts from a demon and conquering the world, but only to kill each other for the throne, leaving only one alive, alone forever.

I jumped when Loki grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked with growing alarm.

He growled, "Do you want to see your father or not?"


	10. Courage and Love

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I took Misty to the Bifrost, and from there, we were in Misty's home in Arizona, in Midgard. I could see the anticipation in Misty's eyes as she scanned the area for her father.

"Loki? Could you give my father and I some privacy? Just for a few minutes?" Misty asked politely.

I nodded and said, "I shall be in shadows, if you should need me." I dissipated into invisibility.

Misty turned back around and searched the home until she came into a room where her father sat, with bottles of foul liquids scattered around the room. His eyes were small and beady, filled with sickening malice and hatred when they found their way to Misty.

"So. My little roach of a daughter has come to see her dear old dad?" he hissed, getting up to step toward Misty.

Misty's fists clenched and she stared up to her father's eyes, unafraid of him.

"That's right. Like father, like daughter, am I right?" she snarled, causing her father to strike her face. It took everything in my being to refrain from splitting his tiny skull on the spot.

"You've got some nerve to come back, you little bitch. And with quite a mouth on you." he observed, ignoring the trembling rage coursing through his daughter.

"Well, _Dad_. Since you last saw me, I've gained some power over you." she said with a smirk, wiping the drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

She stuck her palms straight out in front of her and flames violently burst forth, burning the shirt on her father, causing him to shout in alarm.

"What the hell is that!? What are you?!" he shouted, backing away from Misty.

She smirked and took a step toward her father, with her palms glowing bright red, as she said with a tone that could freeze Muspelheim, "I'm special. I was born with pyrokinesis, which is the ability to control fire. And I'm going to make you suffer the hell you put me in."

She fired streams of flame onto her father, as he burst into flames. He began shrieking in pain and horror, but neither Misty nor myself showed any mercy.

"I tried to be the daughter to your nightmare, and look what you made of me. Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear!" she shouted, flicking her wrist and the flames disappeared from her father.

Her father lay on the floor a trembling mess, sobbing and shaking, covered in blisters and burns. Misty bent down and tilted his chin up to her and she smirked at him.

"You will never be free from me. I'll always be here, watching you. You will lay in your bed at night, terrified that I might be there in the shadows. That I might set you into flames, and watch you slowly burn to death.  
"I could be anywhere, but always know that you are not forgiven. You will never be forgiven. I hate you, and I hope that one day, you will admit to **_everything _**you have done." Misty hissed.

Her father broke into a new fit of sobs, and Misty stood above him. And with a smirk, she snarled, "Goodbye, _Dad_. I hope you burn in hell."

She walked to the door, opened it and left, as did I.

I had never seen Misty act so fierce. Up until now, she had always been so shy and timid in my presence, and seeing this side of her both impressed me and worried me. But I was drawn to the darkness in her now.

I rendered myself visible and took Misty's hand.

"My dear, I quite like this new side of you." I said, making her smile.

She turned to me and looked up into my eyes and said, "Thanks. Now that I've settled that with my father, I don't have to live in fear and hate anymore."

I smiled and I noticed exactly how beautiful she really looked. Her blonde hair braided across her shoulder, her murky green eyes glittered with happiness, her pale white skin warm to the touch, her pink lips curved into a sincere smile, her dark eyebrows arched perfectly.

Without thinking, I placed my hand against her cheek and pulled her closer to me. Raising her up ever so slightly, I brought my lips down to hers, capturing her in a perfect kiss.

She smelled of sweet flowers and flames, which went together perfectly. I pulled away, with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Well, my dear. It seems as though courage is not the only you have gained this fine evening." I whispered, holding her close.

She blushed, making my desire for her only grow. I held her tight as I took the both of us back to Asgard. If she wanted to, she and I could rule Asgard. As a king and queen.


	11. Offer

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I had never been so happy. The moment Loki and I kissed, I felt like I could rule the universe. And as soon as Loki and I got back to Asgard and snuck back into my room, I had a hard time controlling my powers. Flames were flickering at my fingertips and the room was filled with heat. But it wasn't from fear, anger or nerves. It was from joy. Pure, undeniable joy. And Loki had given that to me.

I cleared my throat and said, "Loki, thank you-"

"No need to thank me. You deserved to inflict pain upon your father. And you deserve better than him." Loki said in a gentle but playful tone.

My heart fluttered at the thought of Loki and me kissing. I smiled and said, "So, what now?"

He smirked and said, "We continue to train. But in a more adventurous manner."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, that is until Loki duplicated himself again, causing eight Lokis to appear around me.

"Find the real me, and win your teacher back." the Lokis all said, disappearing from the room.

I smirked and went out the door and traveled down the long and narrow hallway, knowing that any one of the Lokis could be anywhere. I carefully looked around every corner for any flash of green or gold.

With my fingertips flickering with fire, I spotted a Loki with his back to me, about to round a corner. I smirked and spot a fireball at the Loki, incinerating it. It wasn't the real Loki, but I was getting closer.

I continued going making my way through hallways and passageways. I spotted four more Lokis, but they were the copies. Only three left, and I know I was getting closer.

Why was Loki doing this anyways? Why the game? Is he messing with my mind? Does he actually even remotely like me? He must. He wouldn't let me go back to Midgard and get revenge on my dad if he didn't. And he wouldn't take me back to Asgard if he didn't. And he certainly wouldn't waste his time with me if he didn't.

I continued to carefully and quietly make my way down a dimly lit passageway, and nearly jumped when I felt three pairs of hands on me. I whipped around to see three Lokis standing behind me. And they were all smirking at me.

Then, with all of them speaking at me, "Only two more my dear. But I warn you, if you do not choose correctly the first time, you will lose."

I smirked and stared at them. They all looked identical. How would I distinguish the real Loki from the copies? But then I noticed that two of the Lokis had a very, extremely faint gold tint to them, whilst the Loki in the middle did not.

I held out my palm under my mouth and blew a wind of flames to the Lokis on the sides, incinerating them, leaving the Loki in the middle. I smiled. I won.

Loki took my hands, kissed them and said, "Well done, my dear. And not a bad style either." I smirked and said, "You know, looking at multiple yous was a little bit nice." Loki brought an arm around me and whispered, "Why, have I unleashed a fiery demon from within you?" I blushed, but I replied, "Maybe you did." Loki smiled and said, "You know my dear, I think you're quite the fire goddess." I blushed even harder, but smiled and said, "Fire goddess? But, I'm mortal. I can't be a goddess."

Loki smirked and said, "I don't give a damn. You're mine, and I'm yours. Forever." I took a step back from Loki, still trying to register what he said to me. I was his? And he was mine?

"What are you saying, Loki?" I asked.

Loki took my hand and gently traced my knuckles, saying, "I am saying that I want you stay with me, forever. When you are ready, we can go anywhere in the nine realms and we could rule it. Together."

Before I could stop it, flames flicked out and I heard Loki hiss in pain, and I saw a burn on his fingers. I gasped and took my hand away, now very nervous.

"Loki! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, stepping away from him.

He looked to me with nothing but adoration in his piercing green eyes and said, "I am fine, Misty. But please. Do consider my offer."

I nodded and quickly ran away from Loki, my heart pounding. I blinked away tears of fear as the realization of Loki's offer finally rested on me. He wanted me to spend the rest of my life with him. Loki is the only person I have ever met that I could be myself around and really trust. But, was I ready to spend the rest of my life with him. I've only known him for at least a week. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him. But I'm not ready to be with him for the rest of my life.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I collided with an armored chest. I was knocked to the floor of the hallway, but when I looked up and saw a man with blonde hair and a bit of a beard growing. He also had an armored chestplate, sandals and a giant metal hammer. The man extended his hand down to me and with a kind smile, he said, "I apologize. I'm Thor. And you are?"

I cautiously took his hand and muttered, "Misty."

He grinned and said, "You're a shy one, aren't you?"

I nodded quickly and hid my hands behind my back, taking deep breaths to calm myself and control my powers.

Thor smiled and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. But I look forward to seeing you around the palace, Misty."

Thor walked off and I ran in the opposite direction to my room, where I locked the door and cried into my pillows at the confusion and unfairness in my life.


	12. Be my queen

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I groaned to myself. I probably scared the poor girl to death, forcing her to make a decision of that magnitude.

I couldn't think rationally with her around. I've been alive for so long, and never in my life have I been this irresponsible. But in Misty, I sensed an innocent mind, a pure heart and a beautiful soul. She was funny, clever, mischievous, powerful, cautious, loyal, beautiful, protective and oh so wonderful. Never in my life had I ever met such an exquisite creature as Misty.

I needed her. More than anything else in all the nine realms. I loved her.

I thought had given up the idea of love when I left Thor and Odin on the Bifrost. But Misty has restored it within my heart, and for that, I shall forever love her.

* * *

I pounded on Misty's door and listened closely for any sounds on the other side of the door.

"Are you all right, my dear?" I asked, still listening closely.

The sounds of her very quiet breathing was heard, but that's all I heard.

I teleported to the other side of the door to see Misty laid onto her stomach on her bed, sleeping. Her cheeks were red and tear-stained, evidence that she had indeed, wept recently. The blanket covering her body was singed a bit and scorch marks were upon the walls. She was indeed distraught. But I intended to make her feel no fear, sadness or threat.

I quietly took my helmet off and carefully laid in the bed beside her, so as to not awaken her. I laid my arm protectively around her and felt her warm body spread heat to my Jotun blood. Misty stirred a bit, but did open her eyes. I kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I am so sorry, my dear sweet Misty. Please do not leave me. I couldn't bear it if you were to leave from my life. I love you. Sleep well, my angel."

Her breathing was slow and peaceful, her heartbeat the same slow and peaceful pace. But I had to know what she was thinking. I looked into her mind and saw myself. She was dreaming of me.

In her dream, she and I were back in Midgard. We were standing in a snow-covered forest, similar to the one I found her in. We were sitting under a tree, enjoying each other's company. Flames danced around us, and I could tell that Misty was indeed happy.

* * *

And the image stayed like that for quite a long time, until it faded to black. And Misty awoke. The moment Misty saw me in her bed with her, her eyes widened in shock.

"Loki!" she exclaimed, falling out the bed. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling.

"Good morning." I said politely, seeing Misty stand and walk to me.

"What are you doing in my bed, Loki?" she asked, her hands already glowing and flickering.

I smiled and sat up to face Misty, saying, "I came to apologize for startling you, but you were sleeping. So, I joined you and kept you company."

Her face filled with realization and fear, and I knew she was still afraid of the offer I gave her. I reached to her and took her hand, gently caressing it.

"I have something to confess Misty. I've been alive for so long, and never in my life have I been this irresponsible. But in you, I sense an innocent mind, a pure heart and a beautiful soul. You are funny, clever, mischievous, powerful, cautious, loyal, beautiful, protective and oh so wonderful. Never in my life had I ever met such an exquisite creature as you. I need you. More than anything else in all the nine realms. I thought had given up the idea of love when I left Thor and Odin on the Bifrost. But you have restored it within my heart to love again. I love you."

She blushed but smiled with a tear in her eye. She wiped it away and said, "I haven't heard those words in so long, I almost forgot what they sounded like, Loki."

I kissed her hand and said, "Will you marry me? Be my queen, my goddess, my life. And in return, I shall forever protect you and love you and treat you no less than what you are: a queen."

Misty's jaw dropped in shock, but she smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes! I will!"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her fine lips once again, with the intention of never letting her go.


	13. She was my mother

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I was overjoyed to know that Loki and I would be married. I then realized that I loved Loki. Very much.

"Loki?" I asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Yes, my dear?" he replied. "Now that I have a good grips on my powers, what about how I got them? Was I born with them or cursed?" I asked. Loki gently caressed my knuckles and said, "I have not the slightest idea. But if you desire to know, we shall find out." I smiled and hugged Loki. It felt kinda weird, but it felt right. Loki wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "I'm so glad you have agreed to stay with me forever, my dear Misty." he whispered into my ear, kissing the shell of my ear.

"So am I, Loki."

* * *

Loki and I were in the library the next day, looking through more books about Aaliyah, the woman with pyrokinesis. How did I get my powers? If I was cursed with them at some point in my life, or if she was an ancestor of mine, or what, I didn't know. But I would continue to look until I found an answer. Loki and I agreed to not marry until we found the roots of my powers. I told him it was because I wasn't ready yet and I needed time to get ready, but the truth was that I was afraid of hurting Loki.

I was burned Loki yesterday when I got scared. What would happen if I got really angry or scared with Loki close to me? I could seriously hurt him, and I didn't want to do that. I would die if anything happened to Loki. I love him.

"What are you thinking of, my dear?" Loki asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook the thoughts of flames and death out of my head and said, "Nothing. Let's just keep looking."

He smiled and went back to his book, thoughtfully turning pages as his piercing green eyes scanned the pages.

I scanned through my book as well, and found something interesting. Aaliyah had two names. Her birth name, and the name she gave herself when she began to get rid of demons and spirits. Grace Ray- wait! Grace Ray?

I reread the text about this and it said:

_"Aaliyah gave herself a false name when she began to get rid of evil beings in Midgard. Grace Ray became her name. She had a husband, son and a daughter, by the names of James Ray, Lance Ray and Misty Ray. She changed her name to avoid being recognized by any familiar spirits or demons she encountered. And it worked, until she was ultimately killed in a fiery blast involving her son, husband and an ice demon from the Jotunheim. There were no survivors, and she left behind her daughter and husband, whom now reside in Midgard, completely unaware of their wife and mother's true nature."_

My jaw dropped and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Aaliyah was my mother. I slammed the book shut and buried my face into my hands, stifling cried of agony. My mother had pyrokinesis and I never knew. Now I had them and I didn't have her to guide me.

Loki came to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. "My dear, are you all right?"

I shook my head and said, "Aaliyah was my mother, Loki. She died trying to protect my father, brother and me. She had powers, and never told me."

Loki laid his head on my shoulder and said, "I am so sorry, Misty."

I closed my eyes and I felt Loki take us to my room, where I could finally let out the sobs I had been holding in. I cried until my eyes were red and tired, throat raw and sore and my heart exhausted. My mother had died trying to protect her family. And for that, I'm grateful. But she could've told me what I was from the beginning. But at least I had Loki.

* * *

I had finally let out all of my emotions and was exhausted when Loki laid beside me and caressed my shoulders. Loki had never left my side as I screamed, cried and thought. I was now lying on my side on the bed with Loki caressing my arm.

"My darling Misty, I am so deeply sorry you feel so distraught. But that past is in the past. And you have no need to grieve for someone who is long gone." Loki whispered gently, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close to him.

I buried my face into his chest and held him close to me. I love him so much, and I don't care what he's done in the past. I love and accept him as he is.


	14. Married

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

It broke my heart to see Misty so heartbroken like this. And I felt angry that she had to feel this way. I had to do something about it.

"My dear, I would like to take you somewhere." I said, teleporting us to the Bifrost.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I made the bridge take Misty and I to Midgard.

I smiled and said, "Midgard. We are getting married, my darling."

Her face lit up as she wiped her remaining tears away. I found a beautiful hilltop under a tree, which was the perfect place for a wedding for a god and a goddess. I took her hand and stood under the tree with her.

"Now, are you sure you still want to go through with this? Marry a god? One whom has killed, stolen, lied and cheated?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "Of course. I love you and accept you."

I smiled. "I'm going to make this right, my dear. And I'm so sorry if I give you a bit of a fright. I'm a monster, but I'm not so scary when you see me in the daylight. "

She kissed my cheek and said, "I know what I'm doing, and I want to do this. I want to be with you."

I took both of her hands and said, "Then swear to me that you will love me, stay loyal, stay with me, and be proud to be my wife, my queen and my goddess."

She gulped and said, "I swear. I will love you forever. I will stay loyal. I will stay with you. And I will be proud to be yours."

I smiled and said, "I solemnly swear I will be yours for all eternity and beyond that. I will be only yours and you be only mine. I will never allow harm to come to you. I will love you forever and always. And I will be incredibly proud to be your king, god and husband."

Misty smiled as I continued, "And with this, I in the name of Asgard and the nine realms, make myself and Misty Ray of Midgard, god and goddess. King and queen. Husband and wife."

Misty's face lit up as she grinned with joy as I took her by the hand and kissed her lips, sealing our marriage. Now with a queen, I was the happiest man in all the nine realms.

* * *

We returned to Midgard, and Misty was all too happy about our new marriage. But now that I'm married, I was feeling a new kind of desire spark from deep from inside of me. A desire for my new wife. I desired to make her burn, and not from her flames.

I had us returned to her room, where I locked the door behind me and turned to face Misty. It would be quite an eventful night indeed.


	15. Survive the night

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I turned to face Loki, but something seemed off with him. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes, and it made me a little nervous.

"Uh, Loki? What are you d-"

"Hush now, my darling. My incredibly beautiful queen." he growled, taking a step toward me.

I took a step back, now feeling like the prey to Loki's predator. Loki slowly kept coming in, with that same hungry look in his piercing green eyes.

"Until now, I had never thought about you in such a vulnerable state, my dear Misty. It is time to investigate what's underneath you." Loki growled, getting closer. I kept taking steps back, until I realized I was being backed up to the wall behind me. Loki was slowly closing in, the hunger in his eyes growing as he neared me.

"What is that I spy with my close watching eye? Fear? Caution?" he taunted, now within arm's reach.

I stared up into his eyes and saw pure hunger and mischief in them. And it made me very nervous. So much so that I could feel flames flickering at my fingertips.

"I'm not so scary once you see how much I love you, my dear." Loki whispered, looking down into my eyes. I couldn't look at him without feeling nervous, making me turn my face away and close my eyes.

Loki gently held my hips and pulled me into him and kissed my neck. I gasped in surprise, but I sighed as I felt his lips gently kissing my neck until he kissed my lips. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Loki reached behind me and started to tug my gown off. I blushed from nervousness, making Loki smirk.

"Are you afraid, my dear Misty?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

If I said I was scared, he'd show sympathy. And to be honest, all he had given was sympathy. So, I shook my head, but he smirked even more. "Your cheeks turn such a pretty shade of pink when you lie to me. Try again." he whispered.

I turned away from him, turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. Loki leaned down and kissed my jaw and whispered, "Are you afraid?" I nodded, being honest with him. I could feel him smirk against my skin, as he continued to tug my gown off. "Do not worry, my love. I will be gentle." he whispered, as he kissed my neck, then my collarbone.

Loki then wrapped his arms around me, with the desire and hunger intensified in his eyes as I whispered, "I love you."

He smirked and said, "I love you too. I just hope you can survive the night, my love."

I kissed his lips and accepted him completely. Because I love him and trust him.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with Loki laying beside me with his arms around me. I smiled as I recalled the events from last night. It was the best night of my life and I'm so glad I decided this amazing choice in my life.

Loki opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw me. "Well, good morning my lovely queen. How was your sleep?"

I kissed his lips and said, "Wonderful."

He smiled and said, "I am happy to hear that, my dear."

I smiled back and held him as he did the same. I am so happy to have Loki in my life.


	16. Games of fear

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

Misty and I got out of bed and went back to the library to read more about her mother. It broke my heart to see Misty so sorrowful, but it was my sole duty to keep her happy.

Misty picked up a book and began reading as she sat down on the floor in a corner, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her eyebrows stitched together in concentration, her tongue dabbing her lips every once in a while, her eyes furiously scanning the pages. I felt the need to interrupt her just to see her face become red and flustered and to see her get a little annoyed.

I sat at a table a few feet away from her and picked up a book, pretending to read it. I began using my powers to gently pull the book out of her hands, causing her to jump in surprise. She looked at me with irritation evident in her eyes and said, "Yes, Loki? Do you need something?" I shook my head and bit my tongue to keep from smiling. She shot a warning glance at me and resumed her reading. I then began to use my powers to gently tussle her hair, making her close her book and glare at me.

"Loki. Knock it off." she warned.

I chuckled a little and said, "I'm not doing anything, love."

She picked up her book and went back to her reading. I then began to use my powers to poke her back, and this time, Misty looked quite angry. But she smirked and flicked her wrist in my direction, causing a small explosion in my face, startling me as she began laughing.

"I told you to stop, Loki." Misty wheezed out between laughs.

I slid a finger across my cheek and saw black creosote, making me glare at Misty who was giggling.

"Oh, you find that amusing, my dear?" I asked, smirking at her.

She nodded, trying to stifle laughter. I chuckled and teleported us to the series of passageways and hallways.

"Tell you what. Why don't we play a game? You run and hide, and I try to find you? Then we shall see what's amusing." I instructed.

Misty nodded with a grin on her face as she began running down the hall, vanishing from sight. I grinned and began my search for her.

**_Misty's P.O.V._**

I smirked and continued to make my way through the corridors and passages, occasionally glancing over my shoulder to see if Loki was there. I noticed that the corridors and hallways were getting darker and dimmer, making it harder to see. So, I summoned my powers and held my palm out flat in front of me, and flames ignited in my palm, lighting the hallway slightly, and now I could see at least ten feet in front of me.

I lifted the skirt of my green gown slightly and made my way down a flight of marble stairs, and I was now completely surrounded by darkness, but the flames in my hand kept glowing.

I looked behind me and saw nothing, so I went on. This was actually kind of fun. Loki was a pretty fun husband, and maybe this was going to help me get a better a grip on my powers. I jumped when I heard a low chuckle echoing through the long and dark corridor. I whipped around expecting to see Loki, but there was no one there. I looked forward and kept walking forward. I yelped when I heard Loki's booming voice.

"My dear, this is too easy. If you would put out that light of yours, this would be much more fun." he taunted. I slapped my forehead. Of course he'd see my light! It wasn't like I was completely alone here!

I shook my hand rapidly, putting out the light. Now I was completely submerged in darkness, but at least I was partially hidden. I stumbled to the side of the corridor until I felt a stone wall, and I felt my way forward. I was flying blind. But I could hear everything in the pitch black corridor.

I stopped abruptly when I felt a wall right in front of me, and I knew I hit a dead end. I groaned, moving to the side to feel for a door or something. But I found nothing of the sort. Loki was deliberately messing with me. I could hear Loki's low chuckle echoing through the corridor, making me scowl.

I yelped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me whip around and blast who or whatever was touching me with flames. I gasped when I saw Loki lying on the ground, gasping for air. HIs skin was turning blue and he had scorch mark on his chest and arms and his armor was singed with orange fire.

"L-loki? I'm so sorry. A-are you okay?" I asked, cautiously kneeling down to make sure he was okay.

He couldn't answer, and I felt panic settling in. I had hurt him. And I was possibly going to be the cause of his death. Fire had now spread across the walls, lighting the dark corridors and halls.

"Hang on Loki. You're going to be okay." I said, grabbing him and getting an arm over my shoulder as I dragged him up the stairs and out of the darkness. I searched and searched for anyone in the palace. Tears of fear and panic were now streaming down my face as I shouted and screamed for help.

I collapsed with Loki shaking and gasping beside me. I began sobbing with fear as I held Loki's arm, trying my best to comfort him.

"Loki, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" I said.

My heart was beating so loud and fast I could hear it in my head. White spots appeared in my eyes and then all I saw was blackness.


	17. What really happened

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes and saw two women in a room with me that I had never seen before. I shot upright and was bombarded by fear and panic. One of the women, with brown hair and blue eyes said, "You're awake. About time too. We've been waiting to talk with you."

My hands were flaming and the room was beginning to burn as well.

"Where am I? Where's Loki? Is he okay?" I stammered, trying to calm myself down so I didn't burn down the room down.

The other women with blonde hair and brown eyes said, "You're in the healing room. Loki is none of your concern."

I bite my lip and growled, "Loki is my husband, and is damn well my concern!"

The brunette glared at me and said, "Now, listen here. The all father has been waiting to speak with you. You have powers that even he doesn't understand, and wishes to speak with you about them and about you."

I glared at her and said, "I don't care about him. I want to know if Loki is alive at this current moment in time, and if you don't tell me right now, I will burn this room right to hell!"

"Enough, Midgardian." a voice scolded. The women turned around to see a man standing in the doorway. He had gold and red armor on, a long and white beard, and a gold eyepatch over his right eye.

"Leave us. We have things to discuss." he ordered. The women left the room, leaving me and the man alone.

I sat up and stared at him, trying to decide if I should trust him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled sadly and said, "I am Odin, king of Asgard."

Odin. Great. I quite possibly pissed off the king of Asgard, who had to ability to kill me if and when he pleased. But I really didn't care at that time.

"Oh." was all I could say.

Odin took a step to me and asked, "And who might you be?"

"Misty." I replied.

"Misty of Midgard. And why, might I ask, were you with Loki?" Odin asked.

I glared at him and said, "Loki is my husband. We are married."

Odin smiled and said, "Ah. It is an honor to meet my new daughter."

"I'm not your anything. Where is Loki? Is he all right?" I snapped.

Odin looked surprised at my attitude, but he smiled and said, "Loki is fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Loki was okay. But now I had to deal with Odin.

"You look so much like your mother, Misty." Odin said, catching me off guard.

"What? How do you know my mother?" I demanded.

Odin's smile faltered as he said, "I assisted your mother in ridding the nine realms of demons and sending them to where they belong. She was a dear friend of mine."

A tear fell from my eye. He knew my mom, and helped her out.

"When did you last see her before she died?" I asked.

Odin looked a little guilty as he said, "Dead? Was that what you think happened?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. My mother is dead. I saw her corpse in a casket at her funeral.

"Yes. I know that's what happened. She died." I snapped.

Odin extended his hand to me and said, "Would you like to see the truth?"

I thought about it. What really happened to my mom is she didn't die? Screw it. I took his hand and we were suddenly in a dungeon.

There were cells with what looked like glass instead of bars, and there were creatures of every nature in them. Odin took me to a cell at the very end of the long corridor where a woman in orange robes sat in a corner. She had brown and red hair and scorch marks were spread throughout the white walls.

She lifted her face up and I gasped. It was my mother.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" I asked, getting closer to the cell. She walked over to me and smiled sadly. It was my mom!

"Misty. You look so beautiful." she said, her voice so much more guttural and raspy than the last I heard it.

Tears pricked my eyes as I laid a hand on the barrier on the cell. I blinked the tears away and asked, "Why are you here? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me what I was?"

She placed her hand on the barrier where mine was and said, "I didn't want you to feel different, sweetheart. I was trying to protect you, Lance and your dad."

I stepped back, now feeling really angry with her. My mom, whom I believed was dead for over eleven years, was _alive_!? And that's the best excuse she could come up with?!

Flames danced around my feet as I glared at my mom and said, "You're way too late. Because of you, Dad abused me. I had to fend for myself for years! I tried to kill myself so many times! And then this!?"

I held out my palms and summoned flames to erupt at the barrier, to state my point.

"I found out about this! 'I didn't want you to feel different'?! That's the best excuse you can come up with!?" I snarled, now seething with anger.

Tears leaked from her green eyes as she said, "I'm so sorry, baby. Please. Forgive me."

I laughed in pure anger. "Not a chance. Odin, I want to leave, please."

Odin and I left the dungeon and I turned to him and asked, "May I see Loki, please?"

Odin nodded and took me to a room where Loki lay on a bed. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and burns all over his arms. I couldn't help but feel awful about seeing Loki like this.

"I shall leave you two be." Odin said, as he left the room.

Loki was asleep, so I quietly crept over and stood by him. I gently touched his wrist and caressed his hand. I began to cry softly. I felt terrible. My fear had come true. I had hurt Loki, badly. I could've killed him. There was no coming back from that.

I sang to Loki, trying calm myself down and comfort him if he could hear me.

"_I hate feeling like this,  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this.  
I'm asleep and all I dream of,  
Is waking to you.  
Tell me that you will listen.  
You're touch is what I'm missing.  
And the more I hide I realize ,  
I'm slowly losing you."_

I laid my head on Loki's shoulder and kissed his cheek. What if he never woke up? What would happen then?

"Loki. Please come back to me. I love you." I pleaded.

I then looked down at my hands and saw the problem. It was me. I was the problem. I hurt Loki, and it was all my fault. I had to get away from Loki. If I didn't, I was going to end up burning him alive.


	18. She was afraid

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I woke up, hissing in pain. My darling Misty, struck me with her powers. By accident of course, and I couldn't be angry with her. I had frightened her, and she reacted. She was probably in hysterics over me. My eyes widened when I realized where I was. Odin, the man I hated more than anyone could ever hate anyone, had brought me here.

"ODIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WIFE!?" I roared in anger, sitting upright, ignoring the searing pain through my body.

"I have done nothing to Misty, my son." I heard Odin's sickeningly soft and calm voice say.

I whipped around to face him and growled, "Where is she?"

He smiled sadly and said, "She left Asgard."

I had to stop for a second to keep myself from strangling him.

"Where did she go, and why did she leave?" I hissed.

"She went back to Midgard. She is afraid." Odin said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. When I was calm enough, I said, "Why is she afraid?"

Odin chuckled and said, "She is afraid of harming you. She asked me to take her back to Midgard, so I did. She was sorrowful to leave you. But she thought it would be best for both of you."

My heart broke. My Misty was afraid of harming me? She could roast me alive, but I would love her just the same.

"I have to find her. I cannot live without her." I snarled, leaving the room.

But right outside the room, Thor stood. I groaned. Of course Thor would not be far from Odin.

"Brother! I will help you find her!" Thor exclaimed.

I glared at him. "Thor. We are not brothers. We never will be brothers. I do not want your help."

Thor only grinned and said, "Loki, you need my help. Believe me."

I growled and faced him, oh so ready to kill him where he stood.

"Do. Not. Test. Me." I snarled, storming away from him.

I would kill every man, woman and child who would be between Misty and I.

**_Misty's P.O.V._**

I marched up the mountain nearby Seattle. Without Loki, I was lost. But I felt a burst of energy within me, and I had to see what I could do. I stuck my hands out in front of me and I focused on one thing: home. A place to call my own.

I felt the flames burst from my palms and I almost couldn't believe what I was doing. I was creating a red and orange castle made entirely from hot, molten lava crystals. It was huge and majestic, and I loved it. I then focused on my clothes. My jaw dropped in awe as I replaced my emerald green gown with a red and orange gown with a transparent orange cape with flames engraven into it and orange sandals. I even ripped my hair free from its braid and pinned the sides back, leaving the rest of my hair in loose curls.

I never knew what I was capable of. And it amazed me. I felt like the queen of fire. In fact, a queen must have a bodyguard.

I faced my palms to the floor in my castle and created a lava pool, from which I created a giant monster made from pure molten lava rock and fire. I needed to name him. He sorta looked like a chocolate bar, so Chocolate would suit him fine.

"Chocolate, I am your queen. Make sure no one ever sets foot in this castle." I commanded.

He nodded and went outside, where he stood watch. I was protected, powerful and smart. But alone.

I made a bed with warm and cozy blankets, crawled inside, and went to sleep. To dream of Loki.


	19. You can't hurt me

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

I went to Midgard, to the very place I found Misty. I searched far and wide for her, but I couldn't find her. That is until I gazed upon a faraway mountain, where I saw red and orange glowing at the top. I teleported to the red and orange, only to see a magnificent castle of fire crystals. This was indeed Misty's doing.

"My dear, you have more talent than I realized." I said to myself as I made my way to the giant doors, where a boulder made from molten lava rock lay next to.

I then heard an ungodly roar as the boulder stood and became a giant lava rock beast, with large red eyes. It took a threatening step toward me and roared. I smirked at it. But I knew Misty created this creature to protect herself.

"MISTY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE LET ME IN!" I shouted, hoping she could hear me.

The beast charged at me, but I aimed my scepter at it and blasted a hole through it, killing it.

I opened the doors and gazed at the red and orange room, in pure amazement. Misty was truly talented. I was impressed.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Misty. And she looked quite a bit different. Gone was the green gown and loose braid, and in their places was a red and orange gown with an orange cape with flames engraven in it, and loose curls.

I smiled at her, however she did not smile back.

"Loki. You shouldn't have come here." She warned, taking a step back.

I stepped towards her and said, "You're my wife. I couldn't just leave you here, love."

"Misty smiled sadly and said, "But I hurt you. Badly. I don't want to risk it again. You have to go, Loki. Please."

I grabbed her wrist and caressed it gently, despite her trying to tug away from me.

"Do you no longer love me?" I asked.

Misty nearly cried as she said, "Loki, I love you so much. And it's because I love you I'm doing this."

"Come back to Asgard with me. Please. We can be together forever. I will find a way to make you immortal, like me. There are ways. I want you in my life, Misty. I love you. Even if you roast me alive, I will love you just the same." I pleaded.

"But I'm scared, Loki! I'm terrified of losing you! And yesterday, I came pretty close to doing that!" She exclaimed.

"You won't lose me! You can't lose me! I promise! I'm not going back to Asgard without you." I pleaded.

She pulled her hand free and said, "I'm scared! I don't want to hurt you again!"

I growled and grabbed her arm. "You're not going to hurt me."

Flames were scattered and flickering around the room, but I did not loosen my hold on Misty. She will come back with me, if it's the last thing I ever do.

"I came a long way to see you, Misty. And you will come back with me." I growled.

She glared at me and began to tug away from me. "Loki, I can't go back to Asgard. My mother is alive."

I blinked. As far as I knew, Misty's mother was dead.

"That's not true. Your mother is dead." I said.

She was finally free when she said, "Odin showed me himself. She's in the dungeon in Asgard. She's alive. I don't want to be anywhere near her."

I stepped forward and said, "Then I won't let you see her. But please. Please come back, my love. I would sooner rather die than live without you. I need you. I love you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she nodded. "Okay, I'll go back. But promise me that I will not hurt another soul, ever again."

I took her hand and smiled into her eyes. "You have my word. As long as I am alive and breathing, you will not harm another soul. And no harm shall ever come to you."

She smiled and we were back to Asgard. I held her tightly, with the intention of never letting her leave me again.


	20. Let me accept you

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

We got back to Asgard and I was a little nervous to be back. What if Odin kicks Loki and I out? What if I have another freakout? Or what if I'm forced to see my mom again? Whatever happens, Loki would be by my side. No doubt about that.

As soon as we arrived in Asgard, Loki threw his arms around me and held me tight against him, and started sobbing into my shoulder. This surprised me quite a lot, because ever since I met Loki, never had I seen him so vulnerable and worried like this. But, I held him just as tight and tried comforting him.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Misty." Loki whispered.

I nodded and said, "I won't. I promise."

He pulled back and looked at me with sadness, anger, and fear. He stared deep into my eyes, and with a voice that chilled me to the bone, said, "Don't you dare move from my sight. Ever."

I gulped. Loki has never been like this since I've known him. He'd been kind, soft, gentle, and caring. Now, he was cold, serious and dangerous. And I was scared to disobey him.

"I won't."

"Good." Loki said, holding my arm in an iron grip.

Suddenly, we were back in his room. I could practically feel the fury radiating from Loki. He was **_pissed_**.

"My dear, may I ask you something?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Of course. Anything."

He sat down on a nearby chair, and with ice glinting in his piercing green eyes, said, "Why do think yourself a monster? I've looked into your mind, and I know how you feel and think, so do not even attempt to deny it."

I gulped, but responded, "Because I hurt you. And in my entire life, I've never harmed a single soul."

Loki glared at me and said, "You know nothing of being a monster. I, however, know **_everything _**and beyond of the word."

My heart started pounding in my chest, and flames were scattering throughout the room, but I had to stay calm. Deep breaths, peaceful thoughts. But I couldn't focus on anything but Loki.

"I don't think you're a monster, Loki." I stammered, but Loki only chuckled and stood, taking a step toward me.

"Oh, but I am, my dear. Should I reveal my true form to you? I think I shall." Loki taunted, grabbing my forearm and now I knew I was in trouble.

Loki's skin turned dark blue, his green eyes becoming blood red and his once warm hands turning to freezing icy ones. He grew several inches taller and looks much more intimidating and powerful.

"Yes, my dear. I know. It is startling, but you have no need to fear it. But, perhaps you should fear for what I have done in my past. For I have shed the blood of hundreds of innocent mortals of Midgard, man, woman and child. I attempted to kill Thor and Odin, and I succeeded in killing my true father, Laufey. I lied to my family and friends to take the throne of Asgard, and to top it off, I lost everything to the lust and greed for power. So you tell me. Who is the real monster? Me? Or you?" Loki snarled.

I tugged free and scrambled against the wall, trying to get some distance between Loki and I. Loki wasn't like this. This wasn't my Loki. My Loki wouldn't do this, knowing that I don't have easy control over my powers, especially in situations like this. I created a ring of fire around myself, sending a clear signal that I was indeed scared.

"I don't care what you've done in the past. I accept you, in every way. A-a-and I'm sorry I ran away." I stammered.

Loki's form shifted back to his human form, and his eyes softened. His green eyes that were once filled with rage, were replaced guilt and sadness.

"Then let me accept you, Misty. I love you, but I want you to love yourself as well. I want you to feel beautiful inside and out. Come to me, love. Please. Let me love you as only a god can." Loki pleaded, his tone completely honest and apologetic. I tentatively and slowly stepped out of my ring and to Loki. I love Loki, more than I could ever say or imagine.

I went straight into Loki's arms, where I held him a hug, so glad to have him. I kissed his lips, slowly and softly. He rested his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Loki and I were meant to be together. I balance him out, as he does the same for me.


	21. Illness

**_Misty's P.O.V._**

Over the next few days, Loki really wouldn't let me leave his sight. I even tried to sneak off, but he caught me and it was quite a scary lecture he gave me. But I knew he was only worried about me. And as of late, I was worried too. I had been feeling a little under the weather. But of course, I couldn't let Loki find out about it, or he'd just worry himself to death.

Loke had been paranoid about us staying away from Odin at all costs. Of course I knew why, but I didn't really like it. If I was going to spend the rest of my life with Loki, I would want to know his family. But Loki wasn't having any of it.

"Misty. We are not going to see my family. I will not say it again." Loki growled, when I asked him if I could see Odin.

We were again sitting in the library, reading up more info on my powers. But what I really didn't understand was how did Loki's family not know we were back in Asgard? Odin was the Allfather, so wouldn't he be able to tell when his adopted son and his wife were in his realm?

"Loki?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How does Odin not know we're back in Asgard?"

He sighed and closed his book. "Because I made it so. I do not want him around us, and I do not you going off to find him. It's best if we just steer clear from my family. Am I clear?"

I nodded and went back to my book. I really couldn't focus on my book right at that time. I wanted to meet the rest of Loki's family. I didn't want to hide anymore. I was feeling a little dizzy. I knew it was from my illness, but I shook that thought away. Loki would be able to look into my mind, but he swore he wouldn't anymore, just so I could have at least a little privacy. But it was getting really bad. I almost wanted to tell Loki about it. Almost.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Loki said, his voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and forced a reassuring smile to him. He looked skeptical, which made me a little nervous.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, but he still looked unbelieving.

"You are sweating, my dear." he pointed out.

I then noticed the sweat gathering in my hairline and on my brow, which I wiped away immediately.

"I have fire powers. I may sweat just a little bit." I replied, making the best excuse I could come up with.

He gave a low chuckle and said, "You're not telling me something. And I'd like to know what it is."

"It's nothing, Loki. Don't worry about it." I quickly said.

Loki smirked. "Now I simply must know what your little secret is, my dear."

I ignored him and went back to my book, trying to take my mind off my mysterious illness. In my peripheral vision, I saw Loki's eyes poke over the top of the book, his piercing green eyes glittering with mischief.

"Curiosity is a monster, you know. Slowly eating away at you, bit by bit. Taking its sweet, sweet time. Demanding to be satisfied, never stopping until it is fed. Always there. Constantly demanding answers and secrets, until driving its prey mad." Loki whispered, his tone filled completely with want and power. He was deliberately trying to get me to tell him. But I had to prove I was stronger.

I chuckled and closed my book. "Sorry, not happening."

Loki scowled and said, "I will find out sooner or later."

I giggled, but I felt a cough come on and I fell into a coughing fit. My throat itched and burned, but I coughed until it subsided.

"Are you all right, Misty?" Loki asked, his tone growing increasingly alarmed.

I nodded and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. "I'm fine. Just a tickle in my throat."

Loki raised an eyebrow in question, and I felt a force in my head. Loki looked into my mind. And now I was screwed.

**_Loki's P.O.V._**

Misty was ill. And I knew what she was ill from.

"Misty. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, holding her hands tightly.

I teleported us to her room, where I knew we were completely alone.

"It's no big deal, Loki. It's just a little sickness. Nothing I've never had before. I'll be fine." she reassured me. She really had no idea what was wrong.

"Do you have any idea what is wrong, Misty?" I demanded.

She shook her head, but she said, "I'm just a little sick. There's really nothing to worry about."

I looked her deep in the eyes and said, "You are with child, my dear, sweet Misty."


	22. Our child

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

Misty's eyes widened with fear and she took a step back.

"What? With child?"

I nodded.

"Give me a second." she said, sitting down.

I really began to worry. This was the first time in over a thousand years a mortal had a child with a godly parent. And it did not end well the last time.

"My dear. This is a serious matter, Why did you not tell me about your illness before?" I demanded.

"I didn't want to worry you! The last thing I wanted was for you to be even more worried about me." she snapped.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Have you any idea what this means?"

She shook her head.

"Our child will have multiple magical gifts. If you were an ordinary mortal woman, the child would have only my gifts. But with your gifts and mine combined, this child will be more powerful than anything in all the nine realms. This has never happened before, and I have no idea what to expect. And that terrifies me." I explained.

Misty's hands began to flicker with flames and she looked at me with intense fear.

"Okay? But, why do I feel so sick?" she asked.

I raked my hand through my hair and said, "Our child's powers are fighting you. If you were a simple mortal, you would be close to death by now. But your powers are keeping you alive. Your body is giving way, and that is why you are ill, my dear."

She blinked away tears forming in her murky green eyes. She was afraid, and I felt horrible.

"We have to see Odin. This is a real problem, Loki." she said.

I growled, "That is the last thing we want to do, Misty." Odin would probably kill her, me and my child if he knew about this. I couldn't let that happen.

"No, this needs to be done. We need his help." she argued.

"Misty, I do not trust that man. I do not want him anywhere near you or our unborn child." I hissed.

She stood and strode to the door, saying, "Well, I'm going to see him. I want our child to survive this, if this is dangerous."

"Well, I want **_YOU _**to survive this! You are not going to Odin!" I snarled, reaching for her.

"We won't know if I will if we don't see Odin!" she shouted.

She opened the door and left, heading for the throne room. I stormed after her, determined to keep her away from Odin.

"Misty, I will not ask you again. Stay away from Odin!" I roared.

She turned around and said, "And I won't tell you again. I'm going to see Odin."

And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out. I ran after her. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want her killed either.


	23. Help

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I stormed to the throne room to find Odin. I could hear Loki running behind me, but I ignored him. This was a real problem, that required real help from Odin. If both me and this baby are going to survive this situation, I needed to know what to do.

I finally got to the throne and found Odin on the giant golden throne. He stood when he saw me, and the guards near his throne held their spears, ready to kill me if need be.

"Odin! I need your help!" I exclaimed.

Odin stepped off his throne and toward me, smiling sadly.

"You've returned to Midgard, Misty. I am glad. But why do you need my help, my dear?" Odin asked.

"Loki and I are expecting a child. But this child has both my gifts and Loki's." I explained.

Odin's smile slightly dropped, now becoming worried and alarmed.

"Yes, you do require my help. Why did you not come to me sooner?" he asked.

"Loki wouldn't let me. He told me I shouldn't trust you." I said.

At that second, Loki teleported in front of me, looking very angry. "Misty! Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Odin will not help us! I do not trust him, and I certainly do not trust him to be around you or our child!" Loki snarled at me, before whipping around to face Odin. "And you will stay the hell away from my family and I!" he growled, gesturing to Odin with his scepter.

Odin only smiled and said, "Your wife requires help, Loki. I do not wish to harm her, you or your child. I only wish to help." Loki chuckled in pure anger. "You will stay away, Odin. We do not need your help, nor do we want it."

I growled and snapped, "Will you knock it off!? We **_do _**need Odin's help, Loki! And if you really want me and our child to survive, you're going to let Odin help us. So just stop it, and let your family help us."

Loki glared and said, "Misty, this man has done far more harm than good. We shouldn't-" "Loki. Stop." I hissed, flames already flickering and cracking in my hands.

Loki groaned and said, "So be it. Odin, you may help us." Odin took Loki and I to a strange room filled with books, bottles with multi-colored contents, and maps of stars and constellations.

"This room is where we will find out more about this child. And how to keep it and you alive, Misty. But you can trust me. I give you my word to you, and Loki. I mean you no harm and welcome you completely to the family." Odin said warmly.

I smiled, but Loki only scoffed. "Just tell us what we need to do."

* * *

After hours and hours of reading up on any information about any time a god had a child with a mortal before and finding just a little information on what to do for now, Loki and I left and went back to his room. And Loki was still pissed.

"Misty, what you did was reckless." he said.

I groaned in frustration. "What was I supposed to do? Let myself die slowly? Be terrified about not knowing what to do?"

Loki glared at me and hissed, "Odin could've killed you. He is known to kill anyone and anything he fears or does not understand. And from the looks of it, he does not understand this situation at all."

"You know what, Loki? I'm sick of this attitude. You know what I would give to have a family that cares about me as much as yours cares about you? It breaks my heart to see you reject your family like that. Your family loves you and cares about you." I snapped.

Loki stood and came towards me, with anger in his eyes.

"They are not my family. They are liars, and I do not trust them at all. Thor stupidly started a war with the Jotunheim long ago, Odin killed thousands of innocent mortals and immortals, so I have a right to not trust them!" Loki snarled.

"So what if they did some bad things in that past!? So did you, and I still love you and accept you! Odin is helping us, and for that we should be grateful. Open your eyes, Loki! He's not going to hurt us or our child. Not everything is a threat." I growled, clenching my fists at my sides with flames flickering out from between my fingers.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, and I knew he was holding back a flood of anger and I was trying to do the same. Loki and I hadn't really fought like this before. But I knew we would make it out all right.

After a few minutes of chilling silence, Loki said, "I will try. But I must warn you. What has happened between Odin and I, is far too damaged to be mended completely."

I nodded. "Okay. Just try, please. I want you to be happy, but I don't want us to be isolated. You can't do everything on you own."

Loki chuckled and gave me the ghost of a smile. Progress. We were making progress.


	24. Iðunn

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

The next day, Misty and I returned to Odin's strange room. I was still reluctant to see Odin again, but this was for Misty's sake, not mine. But if Odin did anything to harm Misty, I would kill him in an instant. And no force in the nine realms would stop me. Misty is my life, goddess and queen. And I would do everything in my power to protect her.

"Loki?"

I looked to my side to see Misty with a worried expression on her face.

"What if there's something wrong with our child? What if it's too dangerous-"

"Hush now. No matter how dangerous this child may be or how powerful it may be, I will protect it and you. Now, do not worry, my dear. We shall find out more about this child soon, and how to prepare for its arrival." I said.

She nodded as we made our way to Odin's room again. Odin was there, waiting for us.

"I have a solution to your problems and worries, Misty." Odin said.

She raised an eyebrow in question. "And that is?"

Odin smiled and said, "Have you ever heard of Iðunn and her golden apples?"

She nodded, but I glared at Odin. I had fooled Iðunn once, and she had a severe grudge against me. If she knew that I needed her apples, she would refuse Misty and I, and she would probably kill us. And to think Odin thought it a good idea to go to see her?

"I've heard of her. But, would she be willing to help me?" she asked Odin.

"No, she wouldn't. I should know. Odin, this is a fool's idea." I snapped.

Odin scowled at me and further explained, "I may be able to convince her to give you one of her apples, which would render you immortal, the goddess of fire, and help your child's powers be under control."

Misty's face lit up with joy and hope, and her palms began glowing with flames from her sheer joy.

"Really?"

I glared at Odin. I sincerely did not believe, trust, like, accept or need Odin. But as fate would have it, he could very well be Misty's only hope.

**_Misty's P.O.V._**

"When can we go to see her?" I asked.

Odin smiled and said, "Now."

The next moment, Odin, Loki and I were standing in the middle of a dark, wooded area. Mist and fog curled around the trees and the sky was dark and gray, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly.

Odin motioned for me to stay quiet, which I obeyed.

I studied my surroundings, watching for any sign of movement. It made very really nervous, to say the least. I closed my eyes and summoned my powers, to make a staff made from pure molten lava rock. And a second later, I was holding a staff, glowing orange and red, with black creosote marked over the weapon, with a red and orange glowing orb at the end of it. Holding that staff made me feel much more protected.

I glanced at Loki, who was glaring at Odin. I knew Loki didn't trust Odin, but I did. I trusted Odin because he was trying to help me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud whistle, and whipped around to see a woman standing behind me. She was very tall, much taller than me. She had bright blonde hair, that seemed to be glowing. Her eyes were hazel, and they also seemed to be glowing. She was in a lime green gown and her blonde hair was decorated with flowers and her feet were bare. She looked beautiful, but her face held mischief.

"Why hello, Odin. You've brought a mortal and a trickster to me." her bell-like voice said, with a giggle.

I backed away from her, not wanting to hurt her but not wanting to be anywhere near her.

"Iðunn! We've come to ask you of a golden apple. And we will be leaving right after." Odin said calmly.

Iðunn chuckled and turned to Odin. "And why should I give you anything? What's in it for me?"

"Survival." Loki growled.

Iðunn whipped her head to glare at Loki.

"You are either brave or foolish to threaten me, Loki." she snarled.

Odin then shouted, "Iðunn! Please! This mortal, is with child. Loki's child. And Misty possess pyrokinesis. This child will most likely destroy the nine realms if it is not brought under control! And only you can grant that control with a golden apple."

She hesitated, her eyes suddenly filled with confusion. The grip on my staff tightened, slowly rotating the staff in my hands. Sweat dripped down my forehead, my fever making me dizzy combined with the fear of this current situation. I just wanted to be in peace and calmness, not afraid of anything and anyone.

After a moment, Iðunn scowled and said, "Very well. Come with me and you shall receive what you so dearly need."

She crept into the trees, with the three of us following her closely. We walked for several minutes before Loki slipped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closely to him. Odin walked in front of us, and Loki's eyes never left him. Loki held his staff tightly in his hand as we walked, as if preparing to blast Odin into a million pieces if he wanted to.

We sooned reached a small clearing where Iðunn stood with a basket of what looked like solid golden apples. She glared at me and took a single apple out, and said, "Misty. Take a single bite from this apple, and you will granted with the gift of immortality. You will become the goddess of fire. And your child's powers will be under control, not harming a single soul. But if you harm any innocent life in any of the nine realms, you will turn to dust instantly, and your child will become a stone statue. Now, do you accept the vow of godliness?"

I gulped and nodded. "I do. I promise."

She placed the apple in my hand and said, "Then take a single bite, and step into immortality."

Iðunn, Odin and Loki stepped back as I looked at Loki. A single tear fell from his eye, as I raised the apple to my lips.

"See ya on the other side, Loki. And thanks Odin. For everything. And thanks to you too, Iðunn." I said with a smile, biting into the apple.

The apple was by far the sweetest thing I have ever eaten in my life. It made me feel like I was filled with light and peace, and I don't think I had ever been so happy in my life. I closed my eyes in complete bliss as the light completely filled my entire being and soul, and then everything went black.


	25. Second chance

**_Loki's P.O.V._**

Misty fell to the ground after taking a bite of the golden apple, causing my heart to jump up into my throat. I thought she had died and when I quickly ran to pull her up, Iðunn barked, "NO! Do not touch her yet! The apple is in the process of immortalizing her body and mind, along with the child, and if it is touched prematurely, it was spontaneously combust, killing her, the child and you."

I hesitantly stepped away from Misty, as I watched my wife's body almost glow gold. I was terrified of what could possibly happen. What if the power if the apple killed her? What if it changes her personality? What if she changed her mind about me?

The longer I waited for Misty to regain consciousness, the more nervous I became. Odin took the four of us back to Asgard and my nerves did not settle in the slightest. And to make matters worse, Odin repetitively kept asking me to leave Iðunn, Misty and him alone for a while to make sure Misty would be all right.

"Odin, if you ask me to leave again, I will kill you." I growled, becoming very angry and annoyed.

Odin glared at me and said, "Loki, I am tired of fighting you. I am doing everything I can to help you now. I don't have to. There is no law that requires me to help you in any way. But I did. Because I care about you and your well being."

I chuckled and said, "Oh, how I wish I could believe that."

Odin still glared at me, saying, "Loki. If I wanted to kill you and Misty, I would have done it the first chance I had. But I genuinely care about you and her. I am not asking for forgiveness, but I am asking for a second chance to be a father to you."

I glared back at him and growled, "You have betrayed me enough. I do not wish to put myself, my child, and my wife in that situation again."

I looked at Misty's still unconscious form. "She has suffered enough already. She is afraid of her powers. And she is terrified of harming me again. I cannot let any more harm or worry come to her. She deserves more than fear and worry. Misty deserves happiness and comfort. She is much like me. Only her heart and mind is still pure. She has never wished the suffering upon any innocent life."

Iðunn kneeled beside Misty as she spoke to Odin and I.

"It is nearly complete. Within the hour, she will be completely immortal. And her child will be born."

I walked over to her to face her.

"Thank you, Iðunn. I am truly grateful for what you have done today." I said, smiling graciously.

She scoffed and said, "I did not do it for you. I did it for my survival and to prevent any unnecessary harm from the nine realms. Your wife has a gentle soul. We could use one these days. Farewell, Loki and Odin."

And with that, she was gone in a cloud of glittering gold mist.

I turned around and stared at Odin. I still didn't trust Odin at all. But, maybe he and Misty were right. What happened between Thor, Odin and I was in the past. And if I had any hope for what was to come, I would need to let go of the past. But, trusting Odin and Thor would be a challenge for me. I do not usually give second chances to anyone for any reason. I would have to work hard and strong for my relationship with my family to be repaired. For any hope of repair to come, at the very least.


	26. Pain

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

I was in a deep sleep. I was floating in blackness, feeling absolutely wonderful. My entire being felt incredible and strong, and I was at peace for the first time in a long time. I couldn't hear Loki or Odin, but I didn't feel scared or alarmed.

Then breaking through the bonds of serenity and peace, excruciating pain exploded deep inside my abdomen. It was so sudden and powerful, I couldn't even scream or react. I could only lay in blackness and silence, in pure, undying pain. I don't know how long I was in terrible pain. Hours, days, weeks. I had no clue in the world. I tried to open my mouth to scream, but my lips wouldn't move. I tried to lift my arms up to grab something, but my limbs were numb and heavy. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut.

I was dead. That was the only thing that seemed logical. This was Hell. Why else would I be in awful, excruciating pain with no way to see, feel, hear or move to find a way to stop the agonizing pain? The golden apple didn't work, and it killed me and my unborn child. I couldn't cry out in sorrow or pain. I had killed my child and left Loki behind.

But all of a sudden, the pain ceased. I would've sobbed in relief if I could. Then in an echoing, tunneled voice, I faintly heard Loki's voice. I couldn't quite understand what he was saying. I slowly pried my heavy eyelids open, to see a blinding golden light filtering into a golden room. My vision was blurry and my hearing was muffled. I was able to make out a black, gold and green figure, which I assumed was Loki. And he was holding a pinkish blob in his arms.

I rubbed my eyes with my equally heavy fingers, and shook my head rapidly to shake the blur from my vision. It cleared slightly, and I was able to see Loki's slightly blurry face. He had tears in his piercing green eyes and a smile on his face. I glanced at the bundle in his arms and I saw a baby.

"L-loki? Is that, w-what I think it is?" I groggily muttered.

"Yes it is, my dear Misty." he replied.

I smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

I slowly sat up and reached for my newborn daughter. My body felt stiff and sore, but I was able to pick up the squirming baby girl and hold her against my chest. She had my murky green eyes, a small button nose and small, rosy pink lips. I looked into her eyes, and saw an old friend. I immediately loved her with all my heart. But I had no idea what to call her.

My body still felt stiff and sore, but I stroked her small cheek with my thumb. I looked over at Loki, who was smiling proudly at the both of us.

"What shall we call her, my dear Misty?" Loki asked, placing his hand over mine.

"I don't know, Loki." I said, handing the baby girl back to Loki.

I went through my exhausted brain, trying to think of a good name for her. She had only been born not very long ago at all, so I didn't know what kind of personality she had yet. As far as I could tell, her powers weren't showing yet, so I couldn't go off of them either. But she was very pretty. Gorgeous eyes, flawless skin.

"How about, 'Sigrid'?" I finally said.

Loki looked at her, then to me and back again. Then he smiled and said, "It fits her quite properly, my dear."

I smiled as Loki continued, "And so, from this day forth, I hereby welcome my daughter, Sigrid Lokidottir to this existence!"


	27. Public Wedding?

_**Loki's P.O.V.**_

Over the next few days, Misty and I cared for Sigrid. Misty's powers had grown but so had her control over them. Odin had assisted us in any way we needed, but I still kept a comfortable distance from him. I had begun to work on letting go of my negative feelings towards Odin and Thor, and in return, they showed Misty and I much kindness.

One afternoon, Misty and Sigrid were going on a walk alone together with Thor, while Odin and I talked about Sigrid's future powers and lifespan, along with Misty's.

"So, how fast will Sigrid aging be?" I asked, taking a seat across from Odin.

Odin sighed and said, "She will age very quickly for the first part of her life. Within maybe half a year, she will have gained the mind and appearance of a five year old Midgardian. However, by her 10th birthday, her aging will dramatically slow, and she will age just as fast as Misty and you."

I took in this information, and asked, "And her powers?"

"Her powers will grow with her. As far as I can see, Sigrid's powers are not showing, so I cannot tell what powers she possess."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. My daughter, whom I did not expect to be born, would become a big part of my life. Odin seemed to notice my distress, because he said, "Everything will turn out quite all right, Loki. In fact, you and Misty should have a public wedding to introduce your new family."

My eyes widened at the thought of it. That is the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want to place more unnecessary stress upon Misty or Sigrid. And a public wedding was not needed. Misty and I had been married privately, which was enough for the both of us. We didn't need to show ourselves like this.

"Odin, that is unnecessary. We do not need a public wedding." I snapped.

Odin simply smiled and said, "But you must, Loki. It could be good for you and Misty. You may deny it all you like, but deep down, you know you do not desire to keep your wife and child hidden away forever."

I growled. He was right. I did want to introduce my wife and child to Asgard, but a public wedding would not be the preferred way to do so.

"Odin, I would rather prefer it if we stayed on subject. What kind of powers will Sigrid have?" I asked.

Odin sighed and said, "I haven't an idea. However, it is possible she will have pyrokinesis and cryokinesis. She will control fire and ice, making her equal to both you and Misty."

I groaned. This was a complicated situation indeed.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Misty, Thor and Sigrid returned from their walk.

Sigrid was fairly small, for an Asgardian infant.

I stood and smiled at the sight of Misty. Ever since she became immortal, she had changed. Her skin was smoother and fairer, her hair was fuller and a richer shade of gold instead of platinum blonde. Her eyes shone much brighter and greener, and she walked with such dignity and grace she could've and should've been the queen of Asgard. But she was still my Misty. Whom I loved.

Anyways, Misty and I sat alone in the library together, whilst Thor took care of Sigrid, saying he wanted to get to know his new niece more. No matter how against the idea I was, Misty insisted they spend time together.

Misty had been reading a book for a while now, completely focused on the pages within it. I sort of wanted to speak with her about Odin's idea of a public wedding.

"Misty, my dear?" I politely asked.

She looked up and closed her book. "Yes, Loki?"

I cleared my throat. "Odin suggested that we should have a public wedding to introduce you and Sigrid to Asgard. However, I do not think it wise to do so."

Misty's beautiful smile graced her lips as she said, "Why not? To be honest, I sort of want to meet the rest of Asgard."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I had no clue as to why she wanted to have a public wedding. Wasn't our own private ceremony enough?

"My dear Misty. Do you really want a public wedding?" I asked.

She nodded, giving me the most beautiful smile. I could not ever deny that incredibly beautiful woman anything.

"It's settled then. We shall have the wedding within three days. If that's what will make you happy." I said, kissing her forehead softly.

"Thank you, Loki. I love you." she gently whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.


	28. Officially

_**Misty's P.O.V.**_

Three days later, I was in a golden-silk dress, the morning of my public wedding. I was really nervous, but a little bit excited. No one in Asgard knew about me or Sigrid, except Odin and Thor. But Sigrid had began aging very quickly. She now had the mind and appearance of a five year old mortal girl, which was weird because Odin told me she wouldn't look like that until she was at least half a year old. But I didn't care how old she acted or looked. I loved her and absolutely adored her.

"Mother?"

Speak of the devil.

"Yes, honey?" I asked, turning around to see Sigrid in a gorgeous gold and green dress and her hair in beautiful blonde curls.

"Father told me to ask you if he could see you now." she asked, a smile slowly gracing her small face.

"Of course he can, sweetheart. Where is he?"

"Right here, love." a voice said from behind me.

I jumped, but turned around to see Loki grinning at me.

"You look absolutely stunning, my love. You'll make a beautiful bride." he said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Is everything ready?" I asked.

He nodded and then looked over at Sigrid. "Come here, little princess."

Sigrid came to her father's side, who then picked her up and said, "Are you ready for today, my child?"

She nodded and with a grin said, "Yes, Father!"

Loki grinned and kissed her temple as he set her down. I took Sigrid's hand and turned to Loki.

"I'll see you at the altar, my _king." _I said, playfully winking at him.

Loki began chuckling. "You are asking for a punishment later, my dear _queen_."

I gave Loki a quick kiss, then Sigrid and I left and made our way to the beautiful Asgardian gardens. Where hundreds of people were gathered to see Loki and I married. My heart picked up and Sigrid noticed.

"Mother, your hands are warm." she stated.

I quickly pulled away from her and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit scared, sweetheart."

Sigrid smiled and said, "It's all right, Mother."

I smiled back and said, "I know. It's time for you to throw the flowers, just as I taught you. Then go stand with Thor, all right?"

She nodded as I handed the basket of fire flowers I made. She left me behind the bushes of the huge garden as she began gracefully tossing the flowers across the aisle. I smiled at her as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Odin.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded as he took my arm and began walking me down the aisle. I was incredibly nervous when I saw Loki standing at the altar, but I managed to not pass out.

We reached the altar and I stood across from Loki, nervous as hell. I couldn't remember anything Odin said, but I did saw my vows, as did Loki. And after a few incantations from Odin, Loki and I were now officially married and we sealed it with a kiss.

Sigrid ran to Loki and I and hugging us both, as we hugged her back.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sigrid and I were on a walk through the gardens, completely alone. I held her hand as she gracefully skipped along the beautiful stone structures.

"Mother, why do you and Father talk differently?" she asked.

I furrowed my brows together. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

She sighed and said, "You say things differently than Father does. The other night when Father and you were talking, you told him to, 'don't teach Sigrid to trick people or anything like that kind of crap'. What does, 'crap' mean?"

I blushed, but began chuckling. "It means nonsense, things like that."

She giggled. Sigrid was seriously the most adorable little girl I had ever met.

"Mother, I love you." she said, hugging me.

I hugged her back. "I love you too, Fire Flower."

"'Fire Flower'? That's what you're calling her?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Loki smiling at us.

"Yeah. At least, that's what I'm calling her." I stated.

Loki took a few steps towards us and said, "I think it suits her well."

I kissed Loki's lips and covered Sigrid's eyes, smiling into the kiss. I had everything I had ever wanted. A daughter, a loving husband, and a home.


End file.
